galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 3)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 was the final season to carry the "Mighty Morphin'" name. Its Sentai source was Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, which translated into Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger. However, alongside Season 2, it did not use the Kakuranger suits for the core Rangers and were used for the Alien Ranger series instead. Much of the season was also heavily serialized, with multiple-part storylines sowing the seeds for events such as the Masked Rider And Kamen Rider Dragon Knight television series, the eventual departure of long-running character Kimberly and the events that would tie directly into the opening episodes of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. During the last airing of this Season until Power Rangers Zeo premiered, the "Today on Power Rangers" segments were replaced with the Zeo Serial shorts. 'Plot' Rita Repulsa's brother, Rito Revolto comes to The Moon with strange eggs. He takes on the Power Rangers to impress his older sister, and decimates their Thunderzords. Zordon sends them to the Desert of Despair where they find Ninjor who, after some reluctance at first, grants them Ninja Powers as well as new Ninjazords. The Rangers continued their fight against Rita and Zedd until Katherine Hillard, an Australian gymnast/ex-diver comes to Angel Grove under Rita and Zedd's spell. Kimberly is captured by Goldar but is eventually rescued by Tommy and the Rangers also gain the Shogun Zords. Katherine later breaks free of Rita's spell and tells the Rangers everything. Kimberly passes her powers to Kat Ty And Kim Share One Last Kiss Before Kimberly Leaves but then comes Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile who wants to gain the power of the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers thwarted that plan and one involving the singing Dischordia monster but Master Vile's third plan basically stripped them of their powers, reversing the Earth's time back a few years and turning the Rangers into kids So It's Up To Tyler Klause The New Green Ranger And There New Friend To Stop Rita And Rito From Taking Over He Is The Rangers Final Hope To Save Angel Grove From Rita. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger 'Power Rangers Mighty Moprhin Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Rangers Season 3' 'Allies' 'Rangers Season 3' Mmpr-red.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-yellow.jpg|Aisha Campbell Mmpr-blue.jpg| Billy Cranston Mmpr-pink.jpg| Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard Mmpr-black.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 'Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Ranger Form 3' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin 3' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers Names Photos' Rocky DeSantos2.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Red Ninja Aisha Campbell2.jpg|Aisha Campbell Aisha Campbell 2 MMPR Yellow Ninja Billy Cranston2.jpg|Billy Cranston Billy Cranston 2 MMPR Blue Ninja Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Kimberly Ann Hart 2 MMPR Pink Ninja Katherine Hillard2.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 MMPR Pink Ninja Adam Park2.jpg|Adam Park Adam Park 2 MMPR Adam Park 2 MMPR Black Ninja Tommy Oliver3.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Ninja Dex Stewart.jpg|Dex Stewart Dex Stewart 2 MMPR MMPR Ninjor.jpg|Ninjor 'Allies' *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Angela *Lt. Jeremore B. Stone *Ninjor *Dex Stewart 'Villains' *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Scorpia *Finster *Squatt and Baboo *Master Vile *Lokar *Hydro Hog *Putty Parrollers/Z Putty Parrollers *Tenga Warriors 'Megazord' * 'Zords' * 'Episodes' 'Season 3: 1995' #'A Friend in Need, Part 1' #*'On distant Edenoi, the Edonites, now slaves to the merciless Count Dregon, rely on their protector Masked Rider for deliverance. A homesick Alpha 5 asks the Power Rangers to travel on a dangerous mission to his homeworld, Edenoi to check on his creator, King Lexian.' #'A Friend in Need, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers are mistaken for enemies and allies of Count Dregon by the Masked Rider. Meanwhile, on Earth, Kimberly slightly ill with the flu must come to Angel Grove’s defense when Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa unleash Repellator.' #'A Friend in Need, Part 3' #*'Kimberly continues to battle the Repellator while the Power Rangers assist Dex and his Ednonites against Dragon’s Army.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 1' #*'Rita Repulsa’s brother Rito comes to Earth and leads an ambush that causes the destruction of the Power Rangers Power Coins & Zords.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers, having lost their powers are sent on a dangerous mission to The Desert of Despair to locate Ninjor who will be able to provide them with new powers.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers locate the Temple of Power, and within find its occupant Ninjor. With his help, the Power Rangers soon undergo a ritual that provides them with new powers. Meanwhile, outside the temple the Tenga Warriors continue to gather.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 4' #*'Returning to Angel Grove with their powers restored and with new zords at their command, the Power Rangers gain a measure of revenge on a giant sized Rito. Meanwhile the Vampirus Egg hatches outside of the Temple Of Power and the creature soon initiates a confrontation with Ninjor.' #'A Brush with Destiny' #*'Kimberly is worried she may have to move to Paris with her mom. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd steals a monster from her dreams and make it a reality as he attacks Angel Grove.' #'Passing the Lantern' #*'Rita & Zedd are inspired by Adam’s Lantern and his quest to find out more about his heritage, to unleash the monster Lanterra on Angel Grove.' #'Wizard for a Day' #*'For a school project, Rocky and his science teacher end up swapping roles for a week and Rocky ends up finding out that being a teacher is harder than he thought it would be. Things get worse when Rito transforms his teacher, Mr.Wilton into Marvo the Meanie.' #'Fourth Down and Long' #*'Rocky’s Uncle Joe arrives in Angel Grove to address the local football team before their game against Stone Canyon. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd unleash Centiback, a creature with all the skills of a refined football player, with the ability to transform anything into legitimate footballs.' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 1' #*'Rita & Zedd sends down the Hate Master to plant his evil seeds and turn the Power Rangers against one another.' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 2' #*'With five of the Power Rangers under the influence of the Hate Master and regarding one another with contempt, Aisha discovers the truth behind her immunity to the Hate Master’s powers and realizes how it can also help the Power Rangers.' #'Final Face-Off' #*'When Rita awakens The Face Stealer, the Power Rangers must stop him from stealing the faces of Angel Grove Citizens.' #'The Potion Notion' #*'Miss Chief is sent to Earth armed with the love potion and begins escalating mismatched heart-wrenching havoc in Angel Grove High, turning Kimberly towards Skull amongst other things.' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1' #*'Kimberly & Aisha become volunteers at the Angel Grove animal shelter, where as Tommy meets a new citizen of Angel Grove who offers to help him with his car, Katherine.' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 2' #*'With Tommy trapped in Rita’s Dark Dimension, the Power Rangers are left with two choices, save Tommy, or prevent Rito’s assault on Angel Grove. They elect to stop Rito first, where as Rita decides to unleash Katherine herself on the Power Rangers as a monstrous cat-like being.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 1' #*'Katherine continues to make use of her trust amongst the Power Ranger teens and steals Kimberly’s Power Coin and Tommy’s Falconzord.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 2' #*'Having discovered the Shogunzords, Rita & Zedd decide to kidnap Kimberly and use her fragile state to blackmail the Power Rangers into piloting them.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 3' #*'Tommy enters the Dark Dimension and confronts Lord Zedd The remaining Power Rangers are summoned by Rita to use the Shogunzords to destroy Angel Grove.' #'Follow that Cab!' #*'After Bulk & Skull accidentally help a thief to steal her car, they follow after the thief in a taxi. However, Lord Zedd then turns the cab into a monster, with the trio still inside.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1' #*'Kimberly is asked by a famous gymnastics coach to try out for the Pan Global Gymnastics Team. However, Rita doesn’t want her to participate so she repeatedly sends monsters down to Earth, causing Kimberly to get injured from exhaustion.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 2' #*'Rita & Zedd send down a monster to kidnap Kat after she defects from their control.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 3' #*'Kat attempts to get the Pink Power Coin back by letting herself get kidnapped by Rita & Zedd.' #'Rita's Pita' #*'Rita’s new monster, hijacks Tommy’s body and causes him to eat an unhealthy amount of fast food.' #'Another Brick in the Wall' #*'Katherine helps out with an effort from the city to restore an unused park. Meanwhile, Rita unleashes the Brick Bully to destroy the Power Rangers and disrupt the effort.' #'A Chimp in Charge' #*'Katherine attempts to teach a monkey named Kelly sign language in order to communicate. Rita & Zedd transforms Kelly into the Sinister Simian, forcing the Pink Ranger and the others to fight it.' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1' #*'Master Vile, the father of Rita & Rito arrives to destroy the Power Rangers with his Blue Globber.' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2' #*'Tommy ventures into the heart of the Moon to recover the powerful Zeo Crystal. Katherine makes a daring and dangerous decision in a bid to rescue Ninjor and recover the Falconzord, but with the Globber’s power, will both be enough to save the Earth?' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 3' #*'Master Vile has secured the Earth and celebrate with a party in Angel Grove. The Power Rangers decide to venture towards the hostile galaxy to recover the Zeo Crystal.' #'I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger' #*'The Power Rangers, without their ability to morph or use weapons, must save Santa from Lord Zedd’s forces when their adversary schemes to distribute a weapon to every child on Earth that will render them evil.' #'The Sound of Dischordia' #*'Master Vile calls on an old friend, Dischordia, to disrupt the Power Rangers with her ability to send them into a chaotic dance routine.' #'Rangers in Reverse' #*'While the Power Rangers take Kat to a theme park for her birthday, Master Vile uses the Orb of Doom to cause the Earth to rotate backwards. This leaves the Power Rangers powerless and turned into children.' Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season